Westminster Worries
by GBG
Summary: Leo, Annie, Quincy and June discover their powers and use them for the first time to save Big Ben from Big Jet. Part Two of my Little Einsteins Code Battle series. Read and review, but no flames! OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Einsteins (it's a property of Playhouse Disney), or their powers either (got the idea from one of Gamekirby's stories, to whom I give full credit)**

**Claimer: The only things I own here are the Lyricrystal and the Lyricrystal Songbook**

**Enjoy!**

**Westminster Worries**

Everyone looked at themselves in total shock from the event that took place. "What happened to us?" Quincy asked. "I don't know, but whatever happened, it was really weird." June replied. "At least we didn't get hurt right?" Annie said. "Yeah, that's a good thing." Leo said. June looked around and saw that the Lyricrystal was gone. "Hey! The Lyricrystal, it's GONE!" June exclaimed. "Where did it go?" Annie asked. "I don't know, but it's gone and we'll probably never find it again." June replied. Quincy looked around and saw that the Lyricrystal Songbook was still there. "Hey guys, check this out, the Lyricrystal may be gone, but the Lyricrystal Songbook is still here." Quincy pointed out. "But how could it be here? The Lyricrystal disappeared; it should've gone with it." June said. "Maybe it's supposed to be here." Leo said. "Maybe we should read it." Annie suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and Leo picked up the book. He opened it up and began to read it. "If you've read the rhyme out loud, you have activated the Lyricrystal. Now you are fused with its mystical powers and you need to know how to use them. This book is here to help with that." Leo read aloud. "So, the Lyricrystal fused itself, with us?" Quincy inquired. "Must be, it's not here anymore." Annie said. "The book says that its purpose is to help us learn how to use the Lyricrystal's powers, that's why it's still here." Leo explained. "Well, what do we need to do first?" June asked. "Let's see here." Leo said and continued reading, but couldn't find any instructions. "It doesn't say." Leo said sadly. "Maybe we should just do different things and see what happens." Quincy suggested. "Sure thing, but what do we do?" June asked. "I don't know, just ANYTHING will do." Quincy replied. The kids thought about the things they could do. Leo took out his baton and began to wave it around, but nothing happened. He then hung his head and in a flash of light, he was gone. "LEO!" Annie shouted. Her voice was so loud, it emitted huge sound waves that almost sent her friends flying. "Whoa! Was that YOU Annie?" June said. Annie gasped and covered her mouth. "Wow! Annie can shoot out sound waves with her voice!" Quincy exclaimed. "Amazing!" June exclaimed. "Cool, but where's Leo?" Annie asked. Then they saw another flash of light and Leo was back. "Awesome! That was fun!" Leo exclaimed happily. "Leo! You worried me!" Annie said. "Sorry Annie, I didn't mean to scare you, but I didn't know I could do that." Leo said. "Wow, Leo can teleport himself anywhere, cool." Quincy said. June sighed in relief, but when she did, fire came out instead. "Whoa! I have fire breath." June said. "I wonder…" Quincy said and exhaled his breath. It froze Annie's hand. "Hey! My hand!" Annie exclaimed. "Oops. Sorry Annie." Quincy said sheepishly. June blew out a tiny fireball from her mouth to melt the ice. "Thanks June." Annie said. "You're welcome." June replied. Quincy felt a bit bad and his body disappeared. "Quincy! Where'd you go?" Annie asked. "I'm right here, but you can't see me." Quincy said. "Quincy can make himself invisible." June said. Quincy made himself visible again. Abrienda called the kids in for lunch and they went inside. While they were eating, a news report came on. "In London, a blue jet plane is damaging one of Britian's best known monuments, Big Ben. The police are trying their hardest to stop the rampaging jet, but so far nothing has worked-" Leo turned it off. "That's obviously Big Jet, he's causing trouble in London. We have to stop him We've got a mission. C'mon guys, let's go." He said. They nodded. They ran over to the Rocket Room and explained to Rocket what was going on. Then they took off. Once they got to London they spotted Big Jet and Big Ben. "There they are. Rocket! Land down there." Leo said. Rocket complied and they landed near Big Ben away from the police. They looked up to see Big Jet up on top of Big Ben. "Someone has to go up there and drive Big Jet away from Big Ben." Leo explained. "But Big Ben is so TALL! It'll take FOREVER to get to the top." Quincy pointed out. "I'll do it." Annie said. "You?" Leo, Quincy and June said together. "Yes, I don't know how, but somehow I feel that I can do it." Annie said. "Are you sure?" Leo asked. "Yes Leo." Annie replied. "Okay, but be careful." Leo warned. "And quick, so we can catch Big Jet." June said. "I will." Annie said and she started running. Everyone was awed to see just how fast Annie was running. She was a blaze of blonde yellow, pink, green and denim blue. "Annie has super speed." June pointed out. "Good thing we chose her." Quincy said. Annie got to the top and saw Big Jet. "Hey! Big Jet! Why tear down Big Ben when you can get ME!" Annie taunted. Big Jet roared and swopped down to catch Annie. "Catch me if you can." Annie muttered under her breath and took off. Annie gave them the thumbs up signal and they nodded. Quincy blew his ice breath to freeze Big Jet so he would fall to the ground. Big Jet, all frozen, dropped and landed hard on the ground. June then blew her fire breath to melt the ice and Annie used her sound waves to send Big Jet slamming against Big Ben to keep him from doing anything. But then Big Jet rose up above the ground and used his claw-grabbers to capture Annie. "Help!" Annie shouted. "ANNIE!" Leo screamed. He was furious at Big Jet for capturing his sister and glared at him so hard laser beams came out of his eyes and zapped Big Jet, causing him to release Annie. They saw Annie fall and knew that if they didn't catch her, she would get seriously injured. Annie was getting closer to the ground, this alarmed June and she jumped high into the air. She caught Annie, but soon they BOTH were falling to the ground. This made June swerve her body high up into the sky and discovered she was flying. "I can fly!" June exclaimed. "Wahoo!" Annie exclaimed happily. "Yay for June!" Quincy cheered. "She's flying!" Leo exclaimed. June and Annie landed safely to the ground. This disgruntled Big Jet and he flew away. Annie hugged June. "Thanks for saving me!" Annie exclaimed gratefully. "Awww, it was nothing. You're welcome." June replied. Everyone looked at Big Ben. They were sorry that it gained so much damage, but they were also relieved to see that it was still in one piece. "Well team, our work here is done." Leo said. They nodded in agreement. Leo took out his baton and waved it. "Mission Completion!" he shouted and they went back home.

**Check out the next story to see another adventure!**

**Note: I decided to change Leo and Annie's mom's name. Hope you like it.**


End file.
